Taintless
by Chaotic lil Azn gurl
Summary: After their brother died one week after revealing his true name, two fighters found Ritsuka and Kagome. Seeing how these two fighters know how and why Seimei died, will they risk everything to find the answers or will they give up along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Me no own!**

**Taintless**

**An Inuyasha/Loveless**

**Pairings: **_Undecided_

* * *

Kagome and I were always inseparable.

She has blue stormy eyes, black luscious hair; with a tint of metallic blue, a figure; girls from various of schools that we've been kicked from would be jealous of, her bust was bigger than an ordinary twelve year old's, legs that kept going and pale healthy skin.

Me?

I'm older than Kagome, gray stormy eyes, healthier skin but still as lighter than Kagome's, my body isn't to die for; it's the same as other twelve year old's body, and black hair that reached the end of my hair; shorted in layers.

The similarities that we both shared were the black ears and tails and birthdays.

Kagome and I were always inseparable because we are twins.

Our brother, Seimei, told only us his true name; Beloved, one who is loved, and promised us that we wouldn't forget it.

A week later, after hearing that beautiful name, Seimei died.

In an unbelievable way.

He was murdered.

* * *

Something new.

Words: 161


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Me no own!**

**Words: 3,603**

* * *

Hearing the door slammed open, the staffs head rose and looked towards the door.

Seeing two twelve year old's standing side by side, and looking remarkably different and alike at the same time, introduced themselves.

"Hello, I'm Aoyagi Kagome." The female announced.

"And I'm Aoyagi Ritsuka." The male announced.

A lady, obviously older than the two twelve year old's approached them. She had glasses, winter sweater and a long dress. What is strange about her is that she kept her ears.

"Oh, morning! Your Kagome-chan and Ritsuka-chan?"

"**Yes, hi.**" They both simultaneously said.

"Oh, your parents are...?"

"Couldn't come."

"They're busy."

With that said, they both smiled at the same time.

"Eh? B-busy? How could that be? After all, it's your first day..." The older lady who approached them, knelt at their eye level.

"We brought the-" The female stated

"-necessary papers." The male ended.

"You two came alone?"

"We're not alone." Kagome replied, lacing fingers with her elder twin brother.

"We're both sixth year now, so we can come to school by our selves."

"It's normal."

The female staff's eye shifted from each speaker to the next and back, slightly making her dizzy.

"It's okay, Sensei."

"We're used to it."

The female teacher raised her hand to her cheek with a slight flush on her cheek.

"Sensei, there are other families like this." The young male said.

"Don't sorry about it. We don't." The female ended.

Without warning, the two twins grabbed the teacher's hands and dragged her out, with the staff door slammed shut.

"You said year 6, class 3 right?"

"Let's go."

A faint _Excuse us_ could be heard beyond the door.

"Strong kids aren't they?"

"'Used to it' they both said."

"No, but they both have their reasons."

"Eh?"

"Their old school sent us a warning. This is... terrible."

"Ah, yeah."

"That, huh?"

"I saw it in the newspapers!"

"The Aoyagi twins. They both was involved in that incident..."

"If only they hadn't been scarred by it. They're both kids, and I'm worried about them both."

"Let's be careful."

"Shinonome-sensei, I hope you'll be all right."

"She can be such an airhead sometimes..."

--

Chalk on the board can be heard, as the twins name were written to be known.

"Class, this is Aoyagi Kagome and Aoyagi Ritsuka. They are both twins."

"**Hi. Nice to meet you**." They both said and smiled at the same time.

"Wah! Ritsuka-kun, huh? He's hot! And his twin sister, Kagome-chan is so pretty!"

"Pfft, ordinary aren't they?"

"Yuiko, you can squeal later!"

"Eh?"

Seeing that their desks is separated by a female with breasts as big as Kagome's, Kagome pouted, earning a few more _Kawaii's_ from the male section.

_Woah... huge breasts on that one... Wah, Look stupid. _They both thought.

_Ne-next to Yuiko? On both sides?_

_Weird girl... _

"Can we share your text book?" Kagome asked to the girl left of her..

"He-here!" The girl, separating the twins, said, slamming the book open.

"Thanks."

"Um." _Talking. Yuiko must talk to them both._ Flush rose onto her skin, as the thought of ways to talk to both of the pretty twins.

"Um,, do you both have a cell phone?"

"No."

"We-" The female started

"Both-" The male continuing

"Don't-"

"Have-"

"**One.**" They both ended together.

"Ah, I see. Well..."

_Talk _

Yuiko's head moved back and forth between the twins, to get information out of them.

"Um... Where do you both go to cram school?"

"We don't go to cram." Kagome informed.

_Talking_

"Ah, well... Who's your favorite Momusu member? Yuiko's is Gomaki."

_Talking_

"They're are too many of them. We can't remember all their faces." Ritsuka told her.

Yuiko's ear stiffen up in surprise. "What!? Your kidding!" Her hand was on her mouth in shock. "You both don't know Momusu?"

"Hey, why do you want to know something like that?" Yuiko's head snapped back to Kagome.

"Because! Kagome-chan is very beautiful, and Ritsuka-kun is hot! Doesn't everyone want to know about you two?"

"Ooh?" _**A moron, I knew it.**_ "Us, you say? Hot and beautiful?"

Yuiko's flush went to a full on blush.

"Why are you asking something like that?" Kagome asked, Ritsuka and her plans went into action.

"Huh? Why? Because Sensei told us to talk to you." Yuiko informed them both.

Suddenly, Yuiko was ganged up by her fellow classmates.

"Wait a minute! Yuiko, don't say anything stupid!!"

A tug on was on her hair, and before Yuiko knew it, her head was snapped back, from the pull of it. "Stop it!" she cried out painfully, her hand reaching back to grasp the pulled hair.

"Hot?! You said he was hot?!"

"**Victims."** The twins muttered, after glancing at each other.

"Hey! Girls, we're in the middle of class!" Shinonome shouted, to get the girls back to normal.

"**We hate them.**"

The class suddenly went silent, and stared at both the twins.

"Those who use them are idiots-" Kagome started.

"But those who allow themselves to be used-" Ritsuka continued.

"**Are bigger idiots.**" They both finished, with Ritsuka's head on his hand, and Kagome staring out the window.

Yuiko's vision started to get watery. "Yui-Yuiko is... an idiot...?"

"**We both hate stupid people.**"

Suddenly a wail went through the classroom.

"Uwaaaaa!" Yuiko wailed.

"I don't believe it!"

"They're both so low!"

"Poor Yuiko!"

"They both ganged up on a girl and made her cry!"

"Guys, we're in the middle of class. The middle of class!" The teacher exclaimed from the head of the classroom, trying to settle down her students.

_I don't believe it. _Their fellow classmates thought.

_It's both of their first day of class and they both already made enemies of all the girls in class._

_Are they both popular or not?_

_--_

_Prey... You can find them anywhere_. Ritsuka thought.

_A slave in the form of a friend. _They both thought of Yuiko and how she was used to carry her 'friends' bags, like a luggage carrier.

Kagome and Ritsuka both stared out at the window, their breaths fogging up the window.

"Seimei, 'Life' is empty." Ritsuka voiced.

"Hurry. When will it end?" Kagome finished.

--

"Aoyagi-san! Aoyagi-san!" At their both surnames, the turned around to find Yuiko talking to them.

"Hey. It's lunch time." She said, as she placed her lunch down on the desk, ignoring the "Don't talk to them, Yuiko!" behind her. "Ehehe... Let's eat together."

"Don't you feel bad, that we both humiliated you?" Kagome asked. Her one stormy blue eyes revealed itself with her head in her arms, as she tried to catch her sleep.

"Whaaaat? Not at all!" She waved it off.

"Yuiko loves friend bread. Which part is your favorite?"

_We both thought she would leave us alone, if we made her feel hated, but God! Can anyone be that dense?_

"As long as it's soft anything is fine, since we both chew slowly." Ritsuka informed her, since his twin was too busy catching her sleep.

"Really? You both sound like seniors."

Kagome lifted her head up, flicked her hair that escaped from her back, thus making them fall like waves against her back.

"You know..." Blue stormy eyes revealed themselves to Yuiko. "You don't have to talk to us."

"Because it's a bother reply." Ritsuka ended, with Kagome sliding her chair next to him, and lying her back to his arm. Ritsuka replied by moving his arm, that's being squished under his twin sister's back, to over her shoulder, to her front, and resting on her stomach.

Yuiko's reaction was to blush, at the twins intimacy.

"Aoyagi-san... You both have no drive, do you?"

"Nope." Ritsuka smirked.

"Never did." Kagome finished, her eyes closing, hiding the lovely blue.

Yuiko pouted with her spoon handle out of her mouth, as she held her head on her hand.

--

"Excuse us. When does elementary school end" A baritone voiced asked.

An elder lady, walked by, suddenly stopped, as a voice reached her. Turning to her left, she noticed two males.

The owner of the voice, she guessed since he was closer to her, had white hair that fell all to his upper butt, golden emotionless eyes and moon-kissed skin. Wearing a black winter coat with white fur at the collar, standing at six feet four inches.

The other male had pale blond shoulder length hair, lavender eyes, and sun-kissed skin. Wearing the opposite of his friends, a white winter coat, with black fur at the collar. Standing almost at the same height, he is at six feet 3 inches. Sloppy make-shift bandages were tied around his next, giving him a rough appearance.

"It's Saturday, so 12:30 today." The elderly lady replied.

"Thank you." The pale blond responded.

They both wondered if it was a bad idea, to surprise the Aoyagi twins by the school gate. Their former and deceased friend, Seimei ordered them to watch out for his siblings.

Taking a cigarette, his friend held up a lighter. Nodding to his friend, he shifted closer to the lighter and inhaled.

Snapping the lighter with a _click_, they both waited outside of the school. One smoking and one looking to the sky.

--

Hearing the school bell, sound through out the school, informing the students that classes were over to the day, the Aoyagi twins didn't rush to pack up. Walking out the door and into the now empty hallway, they were soon stopped by a now familiar voice.

"Aoyagi-san! Are you both going home?" Yuiko jogged up to them. Her enormous breasts bounce with each jog.

"Nope. We both have free time, so we're heading to the library." Kagome informed. Her fingers were laced with her twin brothers.

"Huh? The library?"

"The elementary school library doesn't carry any good books." Ritsuka informed.

"So we're heading to the library. The adult section." Kagome finished, with Ritsuka's hand around her waist.

"Eeeh!" Yuiko exclaimed. "Yuiko will go, too!"

Sooner or later, the trio heard an annoying voice.

"Let's go! What are you doing Yuiko?"

"Carry our bags."

Her 'friends' ordered her.

"Sorry, guys! Yuiko's going with Kagome-chan and Ritsuka-kun today." She turned and waved.

"Don't decide that on your own." Ritsuka muttered, earning a smile from his sister.

"Yuiko, that's disgusting!" Her 'friends' muttered with their hands clenched.

Seeing that her 'friends' walked away, Yuiko turned to see a sly smirk on Kagome's face.

"That pretty bitchy of you." Kagome said.

"It's fine, we're friends. And Yuiko is Yuiko."

Yuiko suddenly turned to the twins and pointed to herself. "Hawatari Yuiko. Just Yuiko is fine."

"We're not calling your that." Ritsuka voiced for his sister.

"The moron's awfully--" Kagome leaned up to whisper to her brothers ear.

"Cheerful. Quiet disturbing." He added with his twin nodding.

"Huh, W-wh-w-why not? Say Yuiko!" She pouted while throwing a mini tantrum.

Suddenly a soft voice called out to them, and they both looked up to see their teacher.

"Why is she trembling?" Kagome asked, softly so her brother can hear, but no one else can.

"Sensei?" Ritsuka asked.

"H-how was it? Your first day, I mean. If anything happens to you both, tell me, okay?" Shinonome asked, with her ears slightly dropping.

Realization hit both the twins. _She knows, doesn't she?_

Her twin had a sly smirk on his face, and instantly, she knew what he was going to say.

Pointed towards Yuiko, he assured that both himself and his sister are in good hands.

"It's okay." Kagome told the older woman.

"Hawatari-san is taking care of us."

"Really? Hawatari-san, take good care of them, okay?" Shinonome put her cheek in her hand, as relief flowed through her.

Holding a hand up, Kagome waved at the teacher. Both her and her twin, had identical cheerful faces on.

"Well, we're going to the library now, so..." Ritsuka informed her and walked off with Kagome.

"Huh? Oh, yes." With a quick bow, she said her goodbyes.

"Hm. What was that, Aoyagi-san? How childish." Yuiko informed the twins.

Looking back, while her twin dragged her to the exit. "Childish? That's rather mean. It's just annoying when people worry about us."

"It's weird, you know. It's almost like you both know how to act at the same time. It's like having a split personalities." Yuiko informed the twins, with amazement.

Anger and sadness flowed through the twins. This girl...

"Don't say that!" Ritsuka suddenly shouted, as he gripped to is sisters hand, tightly, like she's gripping him. Their visions going watery.

"Huh? Um. Sor--"

"Don't ever say that again!" Kagome filled in while her twin tries to calm down. She didn't dare look at Yuiko, for if she does look into her eyes, Kagome would have tears in her eyes. They both don't like looking weak.

"Kagome-chan, Ritsuka-kun, sorry. Yuiko--" She glanced at each twin,wondering what she said wrong.

"We don't want you to come with us." Kagome voiced.

"And don't follow us!" Ritsuka finished. They both ran off, leaving a confused Yuiko behind.

_**No. We're....**_

Suddenly, without warning, they felt a grip on their arms.

"Whats wrong? Why are you both crying?" A baritone voice reached them.

A pale blond with lavender eyes gripped Ritsuka's arm, while a white hair with golden eyes gripped Kagome's.

"Who is? Who's crying?" Ritsuka shouted at the stranger in anger.

"You both are." The white haired man told them.

"We're not! Don't be stupid!" Kagome replied, struggling against her captor.

Kagome was soon pulled to a hard solid chest, with her hands sprayed out on the strangers chest. Moon-kissed hand was suddenly next to her eye. Blinking in confusion, the hand withdrew and a drop of tears can be seen.

"Let me go! Let Kagome go! Who are you two?!" Ritsuka commanded. Seeing his sister struggling against the white haired male.

You don't know us?" The pale blond questioned.

"How can we? This is the first time we met! Now let my sister go!" Ritsuka shouted. The fur on his ears bristled.

"You both didn't come meet us, so we decided to come here." The white haired male informed. He suddenly pulled Ritsuka closer to him, while his face went out to reach his.

_Ah! This guy! He has no ears!! An "adult"!!_

"Let us go!" Ritsuka shouted.

"How do you know us?! Let Ritsuka go!" Kagome regained her voice, after hearing her brothers.

"Who are you?!" Ritsuka shouted.

"A kidnapper?!" Kagome added.

"**A hentai?!**" They both finished together.

Lavender eyes glanced towards his companions and they both thought of the same thought.

_**Woah, very cautious reaction.**_

"We," Pointed towards himself and his friend. "are Fighters."

"A what." Kagome asked.

"Sounds fishy." Her twin muttered under his breath, and she agreed.

"Hm... that's strange." The pale blond commented.

"You never heard of us? From Seimei?" The white haired asked.

_**Seimei...**_

The twins faltered. These two adult males know Seimei.

"Seimei...? You've know our brother?" Kagome cautiously asked, her ears dropping a bit.

Seeing the two males nodded, happiness coursed through them.

Getting out of the white haired gasp, Kagome grasped the pale blond's arm.

"Are you Seimei's friend?" She asked eagerly.

"But you've never come to our house, have you? We wouldn't forget that!" Ritsuka asked.

"What's your names?" Kagome asked, glancing between the males.

The pale blond gestured to him self. "I am Soubi, and this is Sesshoumaru." He pointed his silent companion next to him.

"You came to meet us?" Ritsuka asked.

"Yep." Soubi answered.

"Why?" Kagome continued.

"Never mind. Hey, do you have some time?" Kagome asked.

Nodding to his twin, they thought of the idea together.

"**Let's create memories!**" They voiced.

Ritsuka pulled onto Soubi's arm, while Kagome took Sesshoumaru's hand.

Sesshoumaru bended down, and grabbed Kagome's waist, earning a squeak and a blush. Standing up, he held Kagome in his grasp as Ritsuka pulled onto Soubi's arm, leading them towards the park.

--

Various of snaps from a Ritsuka's camera echoed through out the park. Various of poses, Kagome in Sesshoumaru's arms and Ritsuka standing next to Soubi, Kagome with Soubi and Sesshoumaru, then with Ritsuka.

Looking over the pictures that they have taken on the bench, Kagome nodded.

"50 images. Wow, that's a lot. Oh! This one's cute."

Silky strands of white hair fell over her left shoulder, looking at the hair's owner, she smiled, ignoring how close he was.

"This is making memories?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Nodding, her ears were perked, and her tail was happily wagging. "Yep! We'll print them out later, so don't delete them, Sesshoumaru."

Soubi and Ritsuka came over, and Kagome's brother sat on the bench next to her.

"That's fine, but lets talk more. We can make memories that way too, can't we?" Soubi asked, standing besides Ritsuka's right.

"**No.**" They chorused.

"If we don't take pictures—" Ritsuka started.

"You'll both forget about us." Kagome added.

"**Pictures comes first.**" They said together.

"You'll forget all about us. You'll forget we even exist." Ritsuka confirmed them, while Kagome nodded.

"Never. We wouldn't forget you two." Soubi replied, a little pout on his face.

"**Yes, you would.**" They answered together.

"But, it's okay... it's inevitable." Kagome said, looking over her brothers shoulder to see which pictures he likes.

Feeling his friend stand next to him, Soubi pondered about a few things until Sesshoumaru's baritone voice reached him.

"The Aoyagi twins... makes you wonder what kind of kids they are. Other than their name and description, we weren't told anything about them. Seimei's siblings."

Soubi nodded.

"Even if that weird guy and a nobody make memories, it's inevitable." Ritsuka's voice was carried over to them.

"But, since your Seimei's friend--" Kagome added.

"**It means a lot of us.**" They finished together.

Nudging her brother, she voiced the statements that's on their minds.

"We never..."

"We never thought Seimei had any adult friends." Looking each male's head where the ears are supposed to be.

Holding a hand towards his head, Soubi patted the spot.

"Ah, the ears?" Seeing the twins nod.

"But it's okay. We wont do anything to you both." Sesshoumaru's voiced next to Kagome startling both her and her twin. _When did he get there?_

Looking into Sesshoumaru's golden amber eyes, she didn't feel the hand grasping her chin, until his lips pressed against hers.

At the corner of her eye, she saw Soubi done the same thing.

Pulling back, Ritsuka slapped both of his hands on Soubi's mouth. Seeing his sister still locked lips with Sesshoumaru, he pulled her back. Reality came rushing back to Kagome and she pushed Sesshoumaru back.

"I don't believe you! You both said you wouldn't do anything!" Kagome shouted at both the males.

"It's just a kiss." Sesshoumaru said, taking the hand that she pushed him with, and dragged her closer.

"You said you wouldn't do anything!" Ritsuka shouted, feeling his sister being pulled from him.

Ritsuka was soon quiet, as Soubi laced their fingers together.

"Give us your power. From now on, we have to be bound together." Soubi informed the twins.

Kagome blushed as Sesshoumaru kissed the back of her hand. Ritsuka wasn't doing better, seeing that his and Soubi's hand are lanced together.

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped up and behind Soubi. Making contact with lavender eyes, he nodded.

Another fighter, nearby, in the park. They're coming.

--

"Wah!"

"Ai?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I collided with something. It's here, very close."

"Collided!"

"Yeah... I did. What is this?"

--

Kagome looked up to Soubi's eyes.

"Do you mean having sex?" At Kagome's innocent question, the two males chucked.

"Not Now." Soubi answered.

"We don't get off on kids like you two." Sesshoumaru reassured them.

Kagome met with Ritsuka's eyes, as a non-verbal communication went between them, amusing Sesshoumaru, while Soubi spreads his senses.

_Is that true? Even though both of us kissed an adult male?_

Shrugging, Kagome replied back, her tail twitching as annoyance filled through her core. _I don't know. It feels like we've been dumped. Plus, it'll be a problem. Cause if we lose our ears--_

_Mother will faint, and probably kill us. _Ritsuka finished and nodded.

_They have a fighter. _Soubi quickly informed Sesshoumaru by a few gestures.

Sesshoumaru glanced towards Kagome and Ritsuka. _We can't prepare Kagome and Ritsuka here._

_--_

_A fighter!!_

"This is different from what we were told. He's with a Fighter, no mistake."

"What? A battle? Tell me it's okay that one's coming with him!"

"And it's extremely big..."

--

"I love you, Ritsuka."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

Sorry for the long update. My right index finger is swollen from using the laptop key pad touch thing too much and it's been swollen, so I had to type slow and backspace because of the spelling mistakes. So now, I can move it without too much pain.

* * *

"Wh-what?!"

"Sesshoumaru, hold onto Kagome. I sense two Fighters near by." Soubi told him.

Seeing Kagome wrapped up more into Sesshoumaru's embrace, Ritsuka started a hissy fit.

"Hey! Get your paws off my little sister! What are you? A pedophile?" He shouted at Sesshoumaru, ignoring the cold glare. Turning back to Soubi, he unleashed his fury. "And you! You can't go around telling people that you lo--"

"I'll protect you both. I'll do anything for you and your sister." Soubi interrupted his rant, making him pause.

"**Anything...?**"

"Anything! I'll give you anything." Soubi stated.

"Our body." Sesshoumaru said.

"Our heart." Soubi continued after Sesshoumaru.

"Our soul." Sesshoumaru said, kneeling in front of Kagome, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"We'll give it to you all." Holding his hand to his chest, Soubi continued.

"**We'll even lay down our life. We'll fight for you.**" They both stated.

"So don't be afraid." Soubi said, taking off his glasses.

Kagome looked down to the white haired brown eyed male, with a blush painted on her cheek. Not a lot of males confess to give themselves to you, especially when your twelve years old. And the same thing happen to your brother at the same time.

"I- We don't understand." Kagome said, laying her ears back in confusion.

"You can't say things like that!" A blush and sweat slid down Ritsuka's face.

"Yes, we can."

_They're coming!_

"Because we're a Spellcaster." Soubi said, taking off his glasses.

"Hey! Who the hell are you two? You're not Loveless and Taintless Fighter, are you?" A male asked.

"We are. But I'll be fighting you, since it only takes me to take down two kiddies." Soubi said, while ripping off the bandages off his neck.

"You... You're alive!? Soubi!!"

Placing a hand on his neck, he traced something underneath. "We will not surrender the Aoyagi twins." He then removed his hands and Ritsuka and Kagome looked at it with shock.

Seimei's true name was carved on his neck, with what looked like scars of a thorn wrapped around his neck.

"_I'll tell you my true name."_

The words Seimei told them and a week later, he died.

Leaning against his chest and tracing the name, Ritsuka looked up at Soubi, questions danced in his eyes, that both he and his sister wanted to know.

"Soubi... what the hell were you to Seimei? You..." He was soon wrapped in a hug, as Soubi squished him to his chest.

"I was Beloved's Fighter, and now I belong to you."

"Quit joking around! Have you gone mad? A Fighter can't have two masters! Not to mention that Beloved died. And this time it's Loveless. It's unforgiveable!" The girl next to the boy, who interrupted them both earlier said with disgust in her voice.

"Hey, bitch, watch what you say! Fighter or no, I can take you down with my fists." Kagome shouted at the girl. Anger coursed through her body, when she insulted someone precious to Seimei.

The girl flinched, and the male stood between them. "Sesshoumaru... Last time anyone seen you, it was years ago. We should have known that you would be close to Seimei and Soubi."

Kagome looked up at the male who held her tenderly. Closing her eyes and nuzzling her face deeper into his chest, she wanted the two strangers to go away. Clutching his jacket closer to her, she shivered. Sesshoumaru, feeling Kagome shivered, pulled her closer to her, and tried to hide her away from the world.

_What is this? Explain..._ Ritsuka was still wrapped up in Soubi arms as his breath flowed over his ears. "Ritsuka. Don't worry. Sesshoumaru has Kagome protected. Later." Black ears twitched.

"Midori! Let me fight! We haven't broken their pride yet." The girl said.

"Okay, let's do it. This is out duty, too." Her partner said.

"This is due to my spell. I declare this battle." Soubi said, with his palm out pointing towards the two strangers.

"It has started. Go! We accept and stand ready." The girl said.

Soubi looked at them both and blinked. "We're on auto."

"What?! Auto? Wha? Are... Are you stupid?" The girl flushed in anger.

"Battle System Expand."

"Auto... It means the Fight battles. It's two against one." A familiar silky voice reached Kagome's ears, as she nodded.

"What?! You disgust me. If you're going to call that, then lets do this! Midori, hand!" The girl said.

"We are the same soul. The two with the name of Breathless." The two strangers held their hands together.

_They have no reason to be stupid. But...Ritsuka really can't fight yet. But I will protect him._

"You both should close your eyes." Soubi informed them.

"Breathless. It means such fury that we can't even breathe."

"**Battle system. Expand.**" The two said together.

"Go!" The girl posed her body like she was throwing something. "Retsu. Tear."

"Full Throttle Defense Surrounding Five Feet. Your attacks will never reach us." Soubi said, as he held one of his hand in front of him, as the girls attack bounced off.

"Wah! A fourth level spell so soon! He's totally snapped. Can't just use a simple spell, can you?" The girl babbled and attacked again. "Reppa. Tear. Destroy."

"It's useless. Those kinds of crude spells won't be effective against me." Soubi said, as the spells keep bouncing off the invisible barrier. "My turn. Shall I attack? I can inflect damage on Midori."

The girl clinched her hands tightly, as her Sacrifice broke through her fear. "Don't listen to him, Ai! If you lose your focus. It's over! I am your Sacrifice. I'm supposed to take damage!" He said, while looking at his palm, where their name was carved in.

"Yes, naturally. Your power can't protect Midori." Sesshoumaru said, while watching the battle behind Soubi.

The girl flushed with more, with anger flowing through her. "Calm down, Ai! Don't get swallowed by it. He's trying to agitate you."

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hang on. I'm getting confused and no doubt Kagome is too. Soubi and Sesshoumaru doesn't seem like a villain, but could he be? Sesshoumaru might... like the two said, he has been missing for a while... Hey! Kagome's in his arms!_

Ritsuka felt something under his legs and sooner than he think, he was held braid style against Soubi's chest. "Wah!"

"With-drawl. We want to want to separate." Soubi said. Sesshoumaru stood ready.

"Ah! How dirty. Are you running away?!"

"To where we can sleep." Soubi continued, ignoring his two opponents.

"No way! Wait a minute!"

"Transported like two little birds." He finished.

"What?! Little birds?" Suddenly a white, bright glow appeared underneath Ai's and Midori's feet.

"Yes. Little birds. Those two are little birds. Don"t you think?" Soubi asked. "I wonder where I forced them to go?"

Kagome peeked out from Sesshoumaru's chest and looked around for the two strangers. "Di-did.. Did they die...?"

"What? No, I just sent them home." Soubi informed her, as he started to walk to an unknown destination. "I love you, Ritsuka."

"Wh..."

"So adorable."

"What the hell is that?!" Ritsuka shouted at him.

"When you or Kagome are in trouble, we'll save you. Remember that." Soubi said.

"We'll come, no matter what." Sesshoumaru told Kagome.

"Let me down." Ritsuka said against Soubi's chest.

"Let me hold you just a little longer." Holding Ritsuka closer to his chest.

_It was the first time anyone had ever said something like that to us._ A blush formed on his cheek as he leaned his head on his chest.

Kagome had the urge to go to her twins side, but Sesshoumaru held her her back. It would be a while until they see the Aoyagi twins, until they call for them. Sesshoumaru let her down and took her chin in his fingers and leaned down. Kagome, knowing what he was about to do, didn't push me away, she just shyly accepted him. He didn't rush her, just a peck on the lips and he was gone. She stood there, letting Soubi finish.

_Ritsuka, those eyes could make me throw away everything. _Soubi felt Sesshoumaru's presence vanish and knew that he left Kagome standing there. It was time for him to leave too.

"Let me down." Ritsuka told him.

Putting Ritsuka down, Soubi continued to look at him. _Pleading eyes. Eyes that would forgive anything and everything. _

"Well, see you."

"What?" Ritsuka said, as he turned around. Soubi has just vanished and it was just him and Kagome.

"Soubi?" _Gone!? _"Soubi!? Wai.. You've gotta be kidding me." Ritsuka shouted. "Eh! But you said later you'd explain everything!" He started to throw a tantrum.

"You know, as much as I would love to see you throw a rare tantrum, our curfew passed." An amused voice said next to him.

"Shit!"

--

_But even so.. the 50 pictures in our digital camera remained. _

"Oi... Ritsuka... turn off the damn light." Kagome said from his bed. Dressed in only shorts and a tank top, she was under his blankets, waiting for him to get off the computer. "Come sleep with me." She droned out.

"Gome-chan... your beginning to sound like Soubi." Ritsuka said, while taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge on his nose. He earned a "Wha?" and ducked when she predictably threw a pillow against his head. He heard a faint "Just come to bed." as he stared at the pictures on the monitor screen.

"This is why I said pictures were important." He mumbled, not wanting to stir Kagome. He began to print the pictures and went to the other room to gather them. Coming back into his room, he took put the pictures into the envelope, each for Soubi and Sesshoumaru, and took off his shirt, joining Kagome into the land of dreams.

--

"After all, you weren't able to bring in Loveless, were you?" A mysterious voice ranged out to the two people from earlier.

"Like I said, what we were told was wrong. You said Loveless and Taintless had no Fighter." Midori informed the mysterious voice.

"Two sixth year elementary school student. I thought you'd do well against someone your own age, but..."

"The Fighter with Loveless and Taintless was different. It was Soubi and the missing Sesshoumaru."

"Impossible!" The voice ranged out with disbelief. "Impossible. Soubi and Sesshoumaru together? Not surprisingly but still!? I can't believe it... You must have the name wrong."

"I was surprised, too, that Soubi would live while Beloved died. He's a disgrace!" Midori said with disgust in his voice as he gripped Ai's hand tighter.

"Breathless?"

"Hai?"

"It is forbidden to bring your Fighter here."

Ai flinched.

"I don't care! Ai and I are always together!" Midori said, bring tears to Ai's eyes.

"Breathless, will yo go again? Or..."

"We'll go." He said. "Loveless who doesn't have even has his own Fighter, and Soubi, who possesses a second Sacrifice. Taintless would be there, with her Fighter... We can't forgive you. Next time, we'll kill you properly and bring Taintless in!"

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Sorry if it seemed shorter. The Killing Perfection and The Girl Known as Kagome will be up soon!

**Words: **1,935


End file.
